homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111415-Bugging The Bug
cascadingCourtier CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 00:56 -- CC: Hey Mike AG: Hey Nyarla AG: How've you been? CC: Long story CC: I'll just say better CC: You? AG: Well AG: Still stuck here AG: In Ikea AG: With this plant AG: Waiting for Vigil to kill me AG: Y'know AG: The usual CC: Not tha bad really AG: I know CC: He killed me too AG: Was it CC: Word really does get around AG: pleasant? AG: Like AG: Was it AG: not AG: painful CC: Oh, no, it wasp CC: Dying fucking sucked AG: And back to crying in the corner CC: Death is what wasp not that bad CC: Not for me personally AG: What happens when you die? CC: Your soul or whatever drifts through the void CC: Horrorterrore give you horrible nightmares AG: That sounds awful CC: I kinda lucked out CC: Because Libby likes me CC: And pulled me away from thar CC: that AG: Wait AG: Isn't Libby with Serios? CC: Oh, whoa AG: And didn't she have feelings for you before, and then she ditched you for Serios? CC: I mean likes me like I like you CC: Like a friend AG: Oh AG: I'm sorry CC: I mean, she did express she feels something CC: Not the same AG: I've been thinking alot about relationships recently CC: And I've gto Aaisha anyway CC: My empress CC: Uhh, so what about relationships? AG: She told me she has feelings for Serios CC: Who? CC: Aaisha? AG: Yeah AG: And she has the logs to prove it too CC: Oh...yeah, I knew that CC: She told me a while ago AG: Is this normal in troll culture? AG: To like CC: No CC: Not outside pornos AG: My nose is bleeding, you wanna know why? CC: Normally having multiple trolls in one quadrant is a tad risqué CC: Why? AG: Because I have been banging my face against this table for the past few weeks CC: You should stop that AG: Because I keep hearing things like that CC: It's not like we're actually all in a quadrant together CC: It actually did bother me AG: I know, but CC: Like, a lot AG: Nevermind CC: But, I'm over it CC: I can deal CC: He doesn't return the feelings anyway, he's with Libby AG: You trolls are so fucking weird AG: Yeah, I guess you're right CC: It's not weird CC: Okay, it's weird CC: But I can bear it, for her AG: I'd make a horrible boyfriend or husband CC: Why? AG: I would feel so uncomfortable if my partner told me that they have feelings for someone else CC: It...does AG: I probably wouldn't stay with the person CC: Not an option CC: For a doom player, she gives me Life AG: That AG: was AG: so AG: fucking AG: cheesy CC: I wasp in a hardcore slump, not an hour ago CC: I died, I fucked up everything, I wasp worthless CC: But she wasp there CC: She waspn't angry CC: She talked me throught it all CC: She gave me a purpose AG: That's CC: Yeah, it's so cheesy, I know AG: Great AG: Yeah AG: It's really fucking cheesy AG: Actually no AG: That was straight up fucking poetry right there CC: Uhh, thanks man AG: Shakespeare ain't got fucking shit on you CC: Troll Shakespeare? AG: That wasp fucking awesome, mushy as shit, gold AG: And yeah AG: Troll Shakespeare CC: You're not being sincere, are you? AG: I am being sincere as shit bro AG: If you looked up the word sincere in a dictionary you would find a picture of me CC: You used my quirk AG: Whaaaaa? CC: And that's a common sarcastic phrase AG: No way CC: you can drop it CC: Wasp's the issue? AG: That wasp just me being me bro AG: *was AG: Like AG: Have I ever lied to you AG: Exactly AG: I haven't AG: I am the most honest piece of shit you will ever find CC: Bruh AG: Bruh CC: I'm guessing you're not digging my devotion CC: shrugging CC: That's cool CC: Between me and her anyway AG: It's just kinda weird that you don't care AG: About the Serios thing CC: I do care CC: I hate being second best CC: Runner up for the third time CC: Even if one of them ended with me dying AG: Yeah, she kinda did seem to completely forget about you when she was talking about Serios CC: But that's me being lame and ambitious CC: ...oh AG: Yeah CC: Well, he wasp there first, I guess CC: Not that that, helps me at all CC: Kinda makes me feel worse, actually AG: Dude, she's your girlfriend CC: Yeah, she is AG: She said so much about Serios CC: She loves him CC: And me CC: And I love her AG: And when I asked her if she still loved you, wanna know what she said? AG: "Yeah" AG: Just "Yeah" CC: Yeah, as in, yeah, of course AG: She talked so much about Serios CC: You don't have to be jeaous man CC: You can meet up with Kyle or something AG: I'm not jealous man CC: i don't need to be the best, I don't need jealousy CC: I can feel it, but I won't be foreced to act on it AG: Your girlfriend is hooking up with your bro CC: They are most certainly not hooking up AG: How do you know that? CC: Because he's in love with Libby and on the same planet as me CC: His dreamself is dead CC: There's no way that's happeneing AG: Ah-hem AG: How are we talking to eachother? CC: Hell, Libby would actually kill Aaisha if that happened CC: She watches the logs CC: She would actually kill her AG: Alright then CC: So tuck that shit away AG: I'm gonna hit on Serios CC: what? AG: I'm gonna hit on Serios CC: ...why? AG: He's pretty cool CC: Yeah, he is AG: Seems pretty down-to-earth CC: do you expect to prove something? AG: That's classified my friend CC: There aren't too many options CC: And I know you're not genuine CC: I'm not an idiot AG: I'm a man of my word AG: I'm going to hit on him CC: Whatever it is, if it combs from hitting on Serios, it's gonna be fruitless AG: It's not like I'm gonna end up dead CC: If it works, you mite CC: Like, actually mite AG: If Libby can read the logs she won't care CC: That's only if she actually cares to AG: She is extremely immature CC: ...she's better AG: How so? CC: I'm putting away all beef I have with her CC: She saved me from the eldritch slumber party when I died AG: So she mite read this log? CC: My soul would have been tormented and tortured for like, ever CC: She mite CC: And quit using my quirk AG: Why should I? CC: Why are you? AG: I don't know AG: It makes me feel really bitchy CC: Then why? AG: It sounds weird, but it feels good to be that sarcastic bitch in the conversation for once CC: I would not advise doing that often AG: bruh, I'm not stupid AG: I know I have to talk to dangerous people, with dangerous intentions, and stupid names CC: Uhuh CC: Do you need a nap? AG: Maybe AG: I don't know CC: I'd recommend one AG: Oh, wait, what's that in the distance? AG: Is that CC: Don't wanna talk to the wrong dangerous person AG: Coffee? CC: Wirh the wrong attitude CC: Coffee? AG: Do you guys have coffee? CC: No CC: What's that? AG: It's basically something that helps you stay awake. CC: I'm fucking with you CC: We have caffeine AG: Oh, okay CC: And you ahve a sarcasm problem CC: Seriously, take a load off CC: You're being kind of a dick AG: Yeah, I should go to sleep CC: I would personally recommend death AG: Fuck off CC: Not a threat CC: It's good for relieving stress CC: Letting the troubles of the world roll off CC: Don't actually go die AG: Yeah, whatever AG: I need to go AG: And y'know CC: But in the evant you do, know that it's actually peaceful AG: Oh my fucking god, I'm just gonna leave and get some sleep AG: Later, Nyarla CC: You're weird, bro CC: Later -- cascadingCourtier CC ceased pestering angryGardener AG at 01:51 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Mike